Dani
Danielle commonly known as Dani, is a struggling artist and a friend of Rachel and Santana. She is a singing waitress at the Spotlight Diner in New York, along with Santana, Rachel, and Kurt. She is currently in a relationship with Santana. She is portrayed by actress and singer Demi Lovato. Biography Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds This episode stages Dani's debut on the show. She is a waitress at the Spotlight Diner, where Santana, Rachel and later Kurt work as well. Dani was first seen taking orders from a customer when she sees Santana staring at her, causing the latter to blushingly look away. Her first scene is a talk with Santana about their comeouts. Dani tells Santana that her parents hated the idea of Dani being a lesbian and how after a big fight with them (due to their finding her making out with a girl in their basement) she took her guitar and never looked back. Santana tells Dani that her parents were okay about her being a lesbian but her grandmother wasn't, and about Brittany. After hearing this, Dani tells her she needs someone new and acts very flirty towards her. We see Dani again in another scene, when Rachel leaves the diner early to leave Santana and Dani alone. Santana asks if Dani shouldn't be going too, to which Dani replies that she likes to stay at the diner to watch the sunrise. Santana admits she never did it, so she stays with Dani and this leads to their performance of Here Comes the Sun, which ends with them reaching Dani's house. After it, they said goodbye and share an innocent first kiss. By the end of the episode, Santana and Dani are officially dating and Santana invited her into the loft where she, Rachel and Kurt live. Rachel, Kurt and Santana all have parts in Let It Be, however, Dani does not even though she is seen in the performance. A Katy or A Gaga Dani got excited when Kurt mentioned that he is starting a band and asked if girls are allowed to join. He said yes and wanted Dani, Santana, and Rachel to sign up to spare him the agony of open auditions. Dani agrees to join, Rachel passes (later joins), and Santana agrees - if they get to help with the setlist and have a say in who joins; Kurt agrees. At the auditions, she asks how long do they have to wait here, and played the guitar when the only person who signed up, Starchild, performs Marry the Night. Dani is seen at the loft with Kurt, Santana and Starchild trying to come up with a name for the band. She suggested "The Nipslips" and added that boobs lovers of all genders would show up, but the name was shot down by Kurt. Rachel jokingly came up with the band name, "Pamela Lansbury," and they all agreed. To mark the beginning of Pamela Lansbury she and the rest of the band perform Roar. Puppet Master Dani is having a meeting with Pamela Lansbury in which Kurt tells them about their debut gig. They are excited until they find out it’s on Thursdays at Callbacks. Dani, Elliott, and Santana don’t think it’s the best place to have their first performance but Kurt insists to perform there and shuts down Dani's input. She is then seen in Kurt's vision of the band performing Into the Groove. She is later seen at Callbacks with the rest of the band, but there is only one person in the audience. She and the others are disappointed and retreat backstage. It is assumed that the band still perform off screen because at the band's second meeting of the week (which Dani isn't present) Kurt explains how their sole audience member helped to set up the band's second gig at the Music Hall of Williamsburg after watching their show. Relationships Santana Lopez Dani and Santana meet in the episode Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, at the Spotlight Diner, where both of them work as waitresses. The mutual attraction is obvious, so she acts very flirty to Santana which makes her really nervous. After Rachel leaves the two of them alone, she offers her to stick around so they can watch the sunrise together, Santana agrees. They perform Here Comes the Sun as they walk to Dani's place, after that, Dani kisses her quickly before saying goodbye. Later on, Santana mentions to Rachel and Kurt that the two are officially girlfriends. Later in A Katy or A Gaga, they both join Kurt's Band. Songs Duets Season Five: HCTS111.png|Here Comes the Sun (Santana) (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Here Comes the Sun Solos (In a Group Number) Back-Up Instrument Playing In a Solo In a Duet In a Group Number Trivia *Although her surname has yet to be revealed, she is commonly known as Dani Harper among fans. Gallery Demi and Naya.jpg Dantana_1.jpg Dantana_2.jpg Dantana_3.jpg Dantana_4.jpg Dantana_5.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0682 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0679 crp.jpg Tumblr mtr1aaHFTf1r41vdgo3 250.png GLE ep502 sc22 0497 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0103 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc18 0985 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc18 0955 R.jpg Danielle.jpg Dantanastill HCTS2.jpg Dantanastill HCTS1.jpg gAhsmru053i_fhji483.png dani.png BVHTVAzCMAAnzIk.jpg demii.png GleeDani1.JPG Tumblr mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo2 500.jpg DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set Santani4.gif Santani3.gif Santani2.gif Santani.gif Iamnotalesbian.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 3.gif Kidding ladyparts dani.gif Danielle.gif Caughtmemakingoout dani.gif Allhellbrokeloose dani.gif Neverlookedback dani.gif Cuteeyes dani.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess4.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess2.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess1.gif DantanaTalk2 notyet.gif DantanaTalk5.gif DantanaTalk7.gif HahahhaSantanahaszerogame dantana.gif DEMIISOCUTEEEE dani.gif HCTS dantana.gif Smiles dantana.gif DANI.gif tumblr_mw0tqwui031rgvcwvo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw0tqwui031rgvcwvo8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mw0tqwui031rgvcwvo7_r3_250.gif tumblr_mw0tqwui031rgvcwvo6_r3_250.gif tumblr_mw0tqwui031rgvcwvo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw0tqwui031rgvcwvo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mw2m8tIlWz1qg4e7no1 250.gif Tumblr mx0g5cJJ0w1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr mzkyj2Q3MU1ql8qovo3 r1 250.gif DantanaLetitbe.gif DantanaCuteLIB.gif Tumblr_mvxur8ocvB1qdiaboo1_250.gif Tumblr_mvup7tZRtt1rpvag0o1_400.gif Whataboutyoubabe.gif Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters